<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual But Elegant by M1dn1ght_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213908">Unusual But Elegant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star'>M1dn1ght_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I challenged myself to write f/f for once and I'm not entirely satisfied with how it turned out...</p><p>Hope you enjoy it though</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unusual But Elegant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really struggled with writing the ending to this, hope it isn't too inconclusive for you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It could never be said that their relationship was a ‘normal one’. They’d met through anonymous paired journals, sold by Flourish and Blotts, and a friendship had quickly developed, evolving into a romantic relationship over time. They talked through the books for years, never revealing their identities and never meeting in person, unaware the other existed in the castle with them. Daphne had been flustered by Luna’s unique way of seeing the world originally, but found herself becoming fond and defensive of her Moon. The two girls had revealed their gender and age only and called one another Moon (Luna) and Fern (Daphne).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat ironically, that was how they first met, the special language I mean. Daphne had been walking through the castle back to her common room from the library when she came across several upper year Ravenclaws bullying a blonde girl about her age. She thought she recognized one of them as Marietta Edgecomb but didn’t get a good look at their faces. Quickly stepping in, Daphne chased off the bullies and turned to ask if the girl was okay only to stare in surprise when the girl referred to her as Fern and thanked her dreamily before wandering off down the hallway. Was that Moon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Daphne was seeing her everywhere, in the hallways, in some of her classes, during meals, and the Slytherin girl was quite determined to find out her name. Some bargaining with Blaise later, Daphne was now in possession of a name. Luna. It fit her well and the nickname made much more sense now. Now, she just had to actually manage to talk to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long, thankfully, and only a week passed before Daphne found herself sitting next to Luna during Divination. Though the girl was a year below her, elective classes sometimes mixed years and houses as there were fewer students. To be honest, Daphne only took Divination so she had a break from the rest of her year mates in Slytherin, who had all blatantly refused to take the course. She loved them, really, but it was exhausting always having to maneuver through the tangled politics with all the heirs and sometimes a girl just needed to relax for an hour or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna seemed quite enthusiastic about the course, something Daphne suspected had to do with her mysterious ability to always know things she shouldn’t. Today was another Tasseomancy day and Trelawney had broken out the good tea, so both girls talked quietly while they drank their cups. Daphne was nervous about an upcoming Ancient Runes exam but Luna reassured her that her hard work studying and learning extra would most certainly pay off. Daphne gave a relieved smile, she would not have to worry about a strongly-worded letter from her father about her grades then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One would think the two wouldn’t get along at all as they seemed so different in personality and interests, but they complemented each other perfectly. Ironically, the two girls also looked similar, both with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The Weasley twins, who were friends of Luna’s, loved to joke about not being able to tell them apart and how they should make a combined effort to mess with everyone and pretend to be each other. Apparently, it was quite fun, the prankster duo insisted, employing this particular prank many times over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne was expected to present a certain image to others for her family but broke away from her family's expectations as the heir, spending time with members of all houses instead of just Ravenclaws and Slytherins high in society and politics. She loved spending time in casual clothes down by the lake with Luna and her new friends and quickly put a stop to the bullying Luna had been enduring. The pair still used their journals to talk sometimes, mostly in the evenings, and Luna had also shown Daphne where the Room of Requirement was, a place that the pair would often use to spend time together away from the spying eyes of other students.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>